


The Disappearence

by Shooting_star01



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_star01/pseuds/Shooting_star01





	1. Chapter 1

Patton’s POV----

I woke up at 6:00am like normal. I turned my alarm off and got up. I looked back at my bed and frowned. Yesterday Roman and Virgil got in another fight, I hated when they fought and always blamed myself for the fight, but this time it got a little too much for me…

Flashback to Yesterday Morning----

I woke up this morning from a horrible nightmare and already knew today wasn’t going to be the best but that still wasn’t enough for me to be sad in front of the others. I put on a smile and got dressed. When I finished I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast for the others. The first down was Logan like always. He was tying his tie around his neck when he sat down.  
“Morning Logie!” I said smiling.  
“Salutations Patton. The same for breakfast?” Logan asked me. I nodded and smiled.  
“Yep! Pancakes with Crofters for you, French toast with fruits on the side for Roman, and pancakes for Virge!” I smile.  
“Are you going to eat today?” Logan asked. I sigh forgetting he knew. I shrug  
“Maybe…” I say “Anyways… here is your food. Let me grab the Crofters!” I smile and gave him his food before turning around and went to grab the jar of Crofters. I open the fridge and my hand slipped on the handle and caused for me to fall forwards and hit my head hard on the floor. Logan got up and helped me up.  
“Patton are you alright?” He asked. I nodded  
“Yeah I’m okay Lo… Just a little bump…” I say holding my now pounding head.  
“Patton are you sure? You hit your head quite hard…” He says getting me to sit down. I try to chuckle.  
“I’m sure Lo… I need to finish breakfast… I’ll sit down when I’m done okay?” I say getting up again. He looks at me concerned but sighed.  
“Okay… but please at least take it easy today…” he says. I nodded  
“Okay, I promise…” I say getting the ingredients for everyone else’s breakfast ready. Roman was the next down.  
“Greetings fellow sides!” Roman yelled as he walked down the stairs. Logan sighed  
“Roman it is…” he looked down at his watch, “7:30 am… please lower your voice…” Roman rolled his eyes  
“Whatever you say Microsoft nerd…” I chuckle  
“Morning Ro!” I say handing him his breakfast with a fork and knife.  
“Thanks Padre!” He say beginning to cut his French toast.  
By the time Virgil came down, Logan and Roman has already finished and left to their rooms. I was washing the plates when I saw him come down. I grab his food from the stove that it was being made on.  
“Hey Patt…” Virgil says sitting down  
“Hey kiddo!” I smile and handed him his food.  
“Thanks… did you already eat?” Virgil asked cutting his pancake.’I know I can’t tell him but I don’t want to lie… one more lie won’t hurt…’  
“Uh… yeah… I ate with the others…” I say. He nods  
“Okay” He began eating and I put the plate away. When he finished he went back to his room and I started cleaning the mind palace like normal. I got the rag from under the sink and began wiping the table and counters. When I finished I grabbed the mop and vacuum. I mopped the floor while listening to Disney music on my earbuds so Roman wouldn’t run down the stairs and slip on the water like the first time…

Timeskip brought to you by the CROFTERS THE MUSICAL—

I finished cleaning and sat down and immediately got a large headache. I held my head.  
“Ow…” I say. ‘Maybe I just need to do something…’ I stand up and go to my room and grab my laundry bin to put it in the washing machine. I walk over to the washing machine and put the clothes that were in the dryer into a bin, put the clothes that were in the washer in the drying and put my clothes into the washer. I take the now clean clothes that look to be Logan’s and sit down on the couch to start folding them. As I finish up the clothes and put them back into the bin but neatly I carry them to Logan’s room. I knock.  
“Who is it?” I hear come from the other side.  
“Patton!” I smile.  
“Okay come in.” Logan says. I put the bin I’m carrying down and open the door. I pick the bin back up and walk inside.  
“Here are your clothes Lo. Want me to put them away while your working or do you want to do it?” I ask Logan looked up from his papers and at me and sighed  
“I can do it Patton… I told you to take it easy today… how much have you done?” He asked getting up from his desk and walking towards me. I look down and sighed.  
“I cleaned the mind palace and did the laundry…” he sighed  
“Patton please take it easy… have you experienced any headaches?” He asked. ‘You already lied once today Patt… you do it again Deceit will rise up.’  
I slowly nod.  
“Just a… a little over normal headache…” I say softly kind of hoping he doesn’t hear me. He looked at me and sighed  
“Patton… please don’t do anything for the rest of the day. The hit from this morning has caused your brain to… need more energy… than normal… so you can’t do as much as normal… just for today…” he says remembering to simplify it. I nod  
“Okay… I’ll go… lay down I guess…” he nods.  
“Perfect Patton…” I wave and leave the room and head to my own. I open the door and walk towards my bed. I get under the covers and my headache increases. I try closing my eyes and ignoring the pounding headache. I slowly drift off to sleep.

Timeskip—

I wake up to two people yelling but I can put my finger on who.  
“He was in the middle of a performance and you messed us up! Now we won’t get that part!” One voice yelled  
“Well I’m sorry for worrying about things!” Another voice yelled back.  
“Guys. Patton is trying to rest. Please lower your voices…” a new voice says but is ignored by the other two.  
“There was nothing to be worried about! You worry over things that will not happen!” The first voice yelled. I slowly get up and my headache from before comes right back but I ignore it. I walk up to my door and open it and see Roman and Virgil arguing while Logan is trying get them to stop yelling.  
“Kiddos? Why are you yelling? What happened?” I ask walking up behind Logan. Everyone looks to me with a different expression. Virgil looks sad still with a bit of anger, Logan looks apologetic, and Roman just looks mad.  
“Patton… I apologize for their yelling but you need to go back to bed…” Logan says.  
“Virgil gave Thomas a panic attack while he was auditing!” Roman yelled glaring back at Virgil.  
“I didn’t mean to! I can’t control when I get them or not!” Virgil yelled glaring back at Roman. Logan sighs and and shakes his head.  
“Kiddos… calm down…” I said holding my head. The yelling wasn’t helping with my headache.  
“No! I will not calm down! He ruined an audition!” Roman yelled  
“I can’t control when Thomas gets one! You do know I get them three times worse than he does right?!” He yelled back. Me headache gets even worse. I hold my head and step back. I almost fall but Logan catches me while Virgil and Roman continue yelling.  
“S...sorry Lo…” I say trying to stand up.  
“Are you alright Patton?” He asks. I nod  
“Yeah I’m fine… just… still waking up from the nap…” I say hoping that wasn’t enough to summon Deceit.  
“Are you sure? Do you have another headache?” He asked. I shake my head.  
“I’m okay…” I look back at Roman and Virgil.  
“Just run back to your room and don’t bother coming out! No one wants you here anyways! All you do is ruin everything!!!” Roman yelled.  
“Fine I will!!” Virgil yelled back on the Verge of tears.  
“Kiddos… guys…” Virgil walked around me and ran to his room. ‘This is your fault. Virgil had an attack and where were you? Sleeping. Leaving Virgil, having to deal with an attack that got so bad it went to Thomas, alone… what a father you are…’ I shake my head trying to shake the negative thoughts from my mind and turned to Roman “Roman. Room. Now.” Roman stares at me in disbelief.  
“What why? I didn’t do any-“ I interrupt him.  
“Room. Now.” I say. He rolls his eyes and walked to his room pushing passed me. Logan looked at me  
“Patton are you sure you are alright?” He asked. I nod  
“Yeah… I just… I’ll be in my room…” I run off to my room. As soon as I shut the door I flop onto my bed and cry into my pillow. ‘Can’t even keep you own kids in line. God can you get any worse? First you lie to them, next you don’t follow their instructions, then you aren’t there for Virgil in an attack when he needed you! WHAT A PARENT!’ My thoughts scream at me making the headache even worse. ‘And here you are. Crying over nothing instead of checking on Virgil! He was the one getting yelled at by Roman yet YOU'RE CRYING??? God you’re selfish!’ I cry into my pillow harder trying to block my noise out.

End of flashback—-


	2. It's your fault

I sigh and walk out of my room to start breakfast. Logan again is the first down. He sat down and finished tying his tie.  
“Salutations Patton. How are you feeling today?” He asked. I shrug  
“A little better… my headache hasn’t gone down much though…” I say holding my head.  
“Patton can you promise me… that you will only do small tasks today… no cleaning the mind palace and no doing the laundry… only small things like cooking and only when needed…” he says. I sigh but nod.  
“Okay.. I promise I’ll take it easy today…” he smiled and nodded  
“Thank you.” He takes his food and eats it. Roman comes down next, this time he’s quiet. He takes his food, quickly eats it and goes back to his room without a word. I frown.  
‘You messed up Patton and now he’s mad... Virgil is probably mad at you too. He probably hates you.’ My thoughts say.  
“Patton?” Logan says snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn and look at him, “Are you okay? You ‘spaced out…’” I nod.  
“Yeah… just thinking!” I smile. Virgil walks down stairs in his old hoodie and no makeup. “Morning kiddo!” I smile. He looks up at me and gave me a half smile.  
“Hey Patt…” He said looking back down. I hand him his food. He takes it and begins eating a little bit.  
“How you feeling? Sorry i fell asleep instead of helping you when you got your attack…” I say hoping he didn’t hear me but of course he did.  
“Oh Patt… Its okay… It wasn’t your fault… and you need the rest anyways…” Virgil told me.  
‘Wow… even your own son is pitying you… just because he feels bad for you… it IS your fault and you really DIDN’T need the rest!’ My thoughts yell. I nod “Okay… If you are sure kiddo…” Virgil’s eyes slightly widen and he looked up to me.  
Logan finished his food and I was about to take his plate but he stopped me.  
“Its okay Patton. I can wash the dishes today… you can go rest. Everyone has had their food and you need rest if your headache is getting worse…” Logan says.  
‘That’s all your good for... Giving them food, cleaning, making sure they stay healthy and safe... If you guys didn’t need food and could’t die then you wouldn’t be needed!!’ Virgil’s eyes widened a little more.  
“Its okay Lo… It a small task… i can do it…” I say. He sighed but shook his head.  
“Patton… you need to rest and take it easy… you work too much and need a break.” he says. I nod.  
“O-Okay… I’ll… I’ll be in my room…” I say waving and head to the bathroom. I don’t wanna go to my room. The amount of feeling that is in my room can be overwhelming… Sometimes I just need to take a break…  
‘You don’t deserve a break… You don’t do anything… And when you do you try so hard yet fail every single time…’ I shut the bathroom door.

Logans POV----

I’m beginning to worry about Patton. We overlook how much he truly does for us. He makes us food so we can survive, he makes sure the mind palace is clean so we don’t trip on stuff, and he puts our needs before his own. I began talking to him and he stopped talking and looked off into space.  
“Patton?” he didn’t respond. “Patton?” I say again. He snapped out of his thoughts. “ Are you okay? You… ‘Spaced out…’” I say hoping I used that word correctly. He nods.  
“Yeah… Just thinking…” He says smiling. Virgil walked down stairs.  
“Hey Kiddo!” Patton smiled.  
“Hey Patt…” Virgil says taking the food Patton gave him. I stopped listening to whatever those two were talking about and got back into the conversation when Patton tried to take my plate.  
“Its okay Patton. I can wash the dishes today… you can go rest. Everyone has had their food and you need rest if your headache is getting worse…” I said. I saw Virgil’s eyes widen as he looked up at Patton.   
“Its okay Lo… It a small task… i can do it…” Patton say. I sigh and shook my head.  
“Patton… you need to rest and take it easy… you work too much and need a break.” I say. He nods.  
“O-okay.. I’ll… I’ll be in my room…” he says waving. He walked to the direction of his room before turning to go to the bathroom. Virgil turns to me with wide eyes.  
“What?” I asked.  
“He… He had so much… negative energy coming from him… like… as much… as me…” Virgil manages to get out. My eyes widened as well.  
“Virgil?? What do you mean he had negative energy coming from him??” I asked now standing up.  
“I mean I can feel the amount of negative energy coming from someone… normally from anyone of you guys I only get a little bit of negative energy…Like the occasional worry... but just now… I felt a rush of energy from him… like it was flowing out of him… yet he kept a smile on…” Virgil explained to me.  
“That… that is quite concerning…” I say. He nods. I look up, “Maybe…”  
Virgil looks at me “What?”   
“Maybe when you and Roman where fighting yesterday… he felt responsible for his ‘kiddos’ like a father feels responsible when his kids fight or argue… Or he simply… woke up on the wrong side of the bed...” I say. Virgil gasped  
“Oh my god! Your right Logan! Oh my… this is all my fault…” Virgil says. I shake my head.  
“Virgil you know this is not your fault…” He shakes his head.  
“No Logan! If I didn’t give Thomas the panic attack then Roman and I wouldn’t have fought, then Patton wouldn’t have been upset or sad and…” he sighed “God… I mess everything up…” I place my hand on his shoulder in a attempt to comfort him.  
“Virgil… You are not responsible for this…” Virgil sighed.  
“S-sorry… I just wish I didn’t have to argue with Roman all the time…” he says.  
“Virgil… if you don’t mind me asking…” he looks up to me, “what caused your attack?” He sighed.


	3. What caused your attack?

Flashback and VIRGIL'S POV—-

I got up from my bed, in the middle of the night to grab something to eat. I walked up to the kitchen and grabbed the cookie jar and taking some cookies Patton made earlier that day. I ate two before putting the jar back in its spot. I walked back to my room. I went back on my phone until I heard Patton wake up. I felt a small wave of negative energy coming from his room. I peeked my head out of my room and saw him put on a smile and skip to the kitchen. I put my head back inside my room. Soon Logan came down, then Roman. I waited till they left and went down.  
“Hey Patt…” I says sitting down in the chair  
“Hey kiddo!” Patton smile and handed me my food.  
“Thanks… did you already eat?” I asked already knowing he didn’t,  
“Uh… yeah… I ate with the others…” He says. ‘Did he seriously just lie to you??’ I nod  
“Okay” I say beginning to eating as he puts his plate away.   
“Uh… Patt… are you alright?” I ask. ‘You think he’ll tell the truth? Please… he doesn’t trust you with anything…’   
he nods “I’m fine kiddo! Why do you ask?” He asked. I shrugged  
“Just making sure…” I say ‘Like I said… he doesn’t want to trust a side like you… He just loves to pity you!’ My thoughts say.  
“I’ll be in my room!” I run to my room and fall onto the floor with my thoughts yelling at me. ‘HE DOESN’T LIKE YOU!! THEY ALL HATE YOU! GO DIE, IT WOULD BE BETTER ON US ALL!!’ Tears threaten to pour from my eyes. ‘CRYBABY! Get up! STOP CRYING OVER NOTHING!’ It screams. My tears begin to fall. But once they started falling I couldn’t stop them. ‘THE ONLY SIDE THAT CAN ACTUALLY TOLERATE YOU JUST LIED TO YOU! THATS PROOF HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU VIRGIL!!!’ I fell to my knees and held self tightly as my thoughts screamed at me ‘THOMAS IS IN AN AUDITION!! STOP CRYING!!BABY!! GET UP AND GO CUT YOURSELF!’ I slowly stop crying and come out of my ball. ‘Cut… cut… cut…” My thoughts say. I try and ignore them until they go away but it was extremely difficult...

Timeskip to a little bit later---

I walked out of my room and grab something to eat. I turned around to go to my room when I see Roman running towards me  
“VIRGIL!!!!!” He yells.  
‘Oh shoot… I forgot about him!’ I sigh  
“What did I do this time?” I asked.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME??? YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW??? YOU GAVE THOMAS AN ATTACK!!! HE WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN AUDITION!!” he screams.  
“Well… I didn’t mean too… I don’t think you remember but I don’t want to hurt Thomas! You should know that!” I say. This just gets him even more mad.  
“SHUT UP!! ALL YOU EVER DO IS HURT HIM!! THAT IS YOUR ONLY GOAL!!!” Logan walks up behind him.  
“Roman… Please lower your tone… Patton is trying to sleep…” He says in his normal monotone voice.  
“NO NERD!! HE RUINED AN AUDITION FOR THOMAS!! THOMAS WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT FOR THE PART!!!!” Roman yells.  
“I DIDN’T WANT TO GIVE HIM AN ATTACK!!!!” I yell.  
“Both of you! Shut up! Patton is trying to sleep!” He says slightly louder. Roman ignores him again.  
“HE WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN AUDITION! NOW WE WON’T GET THAT PART!!” Roman yelled  
“Well I’m sorry for worrying about things!” I said trying to lower my voice for Patton  
“Guys. Patton is trying to rest. Please lower your voices…” Logan says but is ignored by us.  
“There was nothing to be worried about! You worry over things that will not happen!” Roman yelled at me. Then Patton walked into the room.

End of flashback----

“So… uh… yeah…you know the rest... just some… thoughts getting out of control…” I say. Logan sighed and looked down.  
“Are you alright now?” Logan asked. I looked back up to him and nod.  
“Y-yeah… I think so… I just hope Patton is okay… What happened after I ran off?” I asked.  
“Patton… he got a little upset at Roman and told him to go to his room… Then he ran to his own…” He says. I sighed  
“God… I should go apologize…” I say looking down again. He looked at me confused  
“Why would you need to go apologize?” He asked. I sigh.  
“Because I pushed him in order to get to my room…. And I was the one fighting with Roman…” I say. He sighed  
“I do not believe those would require an apology… You did not want to argue with Roman and you tried to get out of the situation…” Logan says. I sighed and nod  
“Maybe you’re right…” I say. He nods  
“I know I am. Anyways… I am going to see if Patton is resting… He hit his head quite hard yesterday before you and Roman got in the room… So try and not bother him that much today…” I nod.  
“Okay… I guess I’ll go talk with Princey…” I say. He nods  
“Satisfactory…”He walks off to Pattons room, while I walked off to Romans.


	4. Please relax...

In Patton’s room (Pattons POV)-----

I know i said i would take it easy today but… I can’t feel my enormous headache when i am doing stuff… I am almost done clean and reorganizing my room when i hear a soft knock   
“One second!” I say walking over to the door. I open it slightly and see Logan... “Hey Lo! What do you need?” I ask.  
“Salutations Patton. I am just here to check up on you. May I come inside?” He asks me. I slowly nodded and opened the door wider to let him in. He steps in my room and looks around, “Cleaning again Patton?” I sheepishly nod.  
“Yeah… Sorry Lo… Im just so used to doing things that I don’t really know what to do when I have to relax... “ I say. He sighed  
“I know Patton… How is your headache?” He asked. I shrugged.  
“It… It hurts pretty bad… But once i got cleaning and organizing I kinda forgot about it…” I admit. He nods  
“Okay… Please try not to do anything… The more you work the more your headache will begin to worsen… If you wish, I can stay with you…” He says.  
“Oh no… It’s fine… I wouldn’t want you to stop doing your work because of me....” I say. He shakes his head.  
“Do not worry Patton… I do not have any work that needs to be done at the moment so I can stay with you…” He says. I sheepishly shrug.  
“I guess if you want to stay then you can… I’m not gonna force you or anything…” I say. He gives me a small smile.  
“Then I will stay with you… I really do want you to get better… Would you wish to watch a movie?” He asked. I smile brightly and nod.  
“Yeah! We can do that!” I say. He smiles a little bit more at my enthusiasm. He walks over to the TV in my room. I grab a few blankets from my bed and walked over to where he was sitting. I wrap him in a blanket and giggle as I sit next to him. He chuckled.  
“Do you need anything else before we choose a movie?” He asks. I think for a moment before nodding and standing up. He stops me before I can fully get up, “I can get the item you need… What do you want Patton?” He asked me. I smile.  
“Some popcorn! We need it for a movie!” I say. He nods and stands up.  
“Okay… I’ll go get some… Be right back…” He says walking out of my room to get the popcorn. I turn on the TV and go to Netflix.


	5. Sir Virgil

When Virgil left to go to Romans room (Virgil’s POV)-----

I knock on Romans door. I wait for a little bit and there is no answer. I knock again slightly louder this time. Still no answer. I Knock as loud as I can and I still don’t hear anything so i open the door. I look around and I don’t see him anywhere. I sigh.  
“Maybe he’s in the imagination fighting something again…” I say to myself. I walk over to the door that leads to the imagination. I open it and walk inside. A bunch of little creatures are flying in the air and walking around the towns village. I walk up to one of Roman’s head fairies.  
“Uh… Crystal?” I say hoping I remembered her name. She turns around.  
“Hm? Oh! Sir Virgil! It’s been so long! How have you been?” She asked flying over to me. I shrug.  
“Eh… Could be better… But.. uh… Have you seen Roman anywhere? WE got into another argument and I wanna apologize…” I ask. She shakes her head.  
“No Sir Virgil… I haven’t seen him here… Want me to check by the monsters? To see if he is fighting anyone?” She asked. I nod  
“Yeah… Thanks Cryst…” I say. She smiles and flew off. I decided to check around the town. I got a casual “Hello Sir Virgil” or “Good morning Sir Virgil” like always. I used to come here a lot when I was younger... A while later Crystal flies up to me.  
“Sir Virgil! He isn’t here at all!” She says.  
Author: I am so sorry about the delay in chapters!! School just started up and I've had cross country practice! I’ll try working on more chapters soon! Whenever I get the chance!


	6. WHERE IS HE??

My eyes widen.  
“What do you mean he isn’t here at all???” I ask.  
“I asked everyone and no one has seen him around! I also check in with the dragon witch and she said she hasn’t sent anyone to fight him!” Crystal says quickly,”Maybe you just missed him in the mind palace?” I nod.  
“Yeah… Yeah maybe you’re right… I’ll go check… Make sure everyone is on the lookout for him though!” She nods and I run back to the mind palace. I Open the door and start to look around calling out his name.  
“Princey! Roman!” I call out but get no response. I run around the corner and bump right into Logan.  
“Oh my- Oh Virgil… I was looking for you… Why are you screaming for Roman? Was he not in his room?” He asked standing up. He helps me up.  
“He’s not there nor is he fighting anyone in the Imagination! I asked Crystal and she said she asked everyone even the Dragon witch and no one has seen him and he’s not anywhere around here in the mind palace and I just can’t find him!” I say quickly.  
“Woah… woah… Virgil calm down… Have you checked everywhere?” I nod. He thinks “He must be somewhere around here… But also… please lower your voice… I know you want to find Roman but Patton needs his rest… He just got to sleep… I hope…” He whispers.  
“Did I wake him up? Sorry…” I say.  
“No he apparently never went to sleep… He says doing more work makes him forget about his headache… so he cleaned and rearranged his whole room…” he explained  
“Oh… Sorry…” I said  
“What are you sorry about?” He asks. I shrug.  
“I dunno… I guess that you’ve had to deal with him for the past few days…” I say. He shakes his head.  
“Oh it’s not an issue… I have enjoyed helping him…” He says. I nod.  
“Alright but… what do we do about Roman? No one can find him and nobody knows where he is?” I say. I hear someone rise up.  
“Oh how RIGHT you are Virgil…” I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around.  
“What do you mean Deceit???” I say trying my best not to scream.  
“I totally don’t know where he is.... It’s not like I brought him there...” He says. I gasp and tackle him on the ground.  
“WHERE IS HE YOU SNAKE FACE?!” I yell. The thought of being quiet for Patton leaves my mind.  
“Wow Virgil, getting protective are you?” He says. I growl at him.  
“Shut up and tell me where he is!” I snap. Logan pulls me off him.  
“Virgil…. I know you want to know where Roman is but doing harm to Deceit won’t make him tell you any faster… and yelling will wake Patton…” Logan says. I take a deep breathe.  
“You’re right… you’re right… okay… Go check on patton to make sure he’s still sleeping…” I say after a few deep breaths. He hesitated nods.  
“Alright… Please stay calm… and don’t listen to his lies…” He whispers in my ear. I nod and he walks over to Patton’s room. I turn back to Deceit.  
“Wow Virgil going soft… first for the prince, now for the father figure… How dreadful…” He says trying to get on my nerves. I growl.  
“I’m not going soft for anybody…” I say. He laughs.  
“No… You’re right Virgil you aren’t going soft… it’s not like you are refraining yourself from screaming for Patton…” He says. I take another deep breath.  
“ I might be going soft because they care about me and I care about them…” I spit back. He laughs again.  
“You actually think they don’t care about you?? Please make me laugh! They care about you SO much! I don’t ever hear them talking about you!” He says loudly and wiping a fake tear from his eye. I roll my eyes.  
“Actually I know they care about me… and shut up… You’ll wake up Patton…” I say. He rolls his eye.  
“I care…”He says. “Well I must be getting back… Roman is waiting for me…” He says sinking out.  
“Wait what???” I say once i process the sentence. He just laughs.


End file.
